


An Explanation of Sorts

by loudspeakr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link just doesn't get National Kissing Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by christinafaaaye on Tumblr, who wanted a "cute one-shot of RandL celebrating National Kissing Day". Hope you enjoy, girl! <3

It’s bright and early when Link pulls up outside Rhett’s house. They have a whole day’s worth of shooting to get through, and he’s eager to get started, eager enough to get here half an hour earlier than their usual pick-up time. He lays on the horn, announcing his arrival, before shoving the last heap of Mini-Wheats into his mouth, dropping the spoon into the plastic bowl balanced carefully on his lap. He sets it aside and wipes the dribble of milk from his chin when he sees the front door finally open.

Rhett walks out, looking a little rougher than he normally does. The tall man loves his sleep, and Link makes a mental note to apologise when he gets inside. Waving a hello to his friend, Rhett’s about to shut the door behind him when a thought seems to occur to him, and he’s rummaging through his backpack for something. Evidently, he can’t seem to find whatever it is, a scowl beginning to etch into his forehead, his digging becoming a little more frustrated.

Throwing an apologetic glance at Link, he turns to head back inside when Jessie’s suddenly there, Rhett’s brown leather wallet hefted daintily in her hand, and Rhett’s taking it from her, relief on his face. She smirks at him – _you idiot_ , her lips are saying – and he takes her face into his big hands and kisses it. It’s slow at first, gentle and tender, but soon it becomes something a little more heated, and Link has to look away, as if he’s walked in on them during an intimate moment. He glances back when he thinks it’s over, but now Rhett’s got Jessie in his arms, lifting her high in the air, his lips still on hers, and Link cringes at the prospect of his friend hurting his back from the strain.

Then he’s setting her down, and she’s smacking a hand playfully on his bicep before letting him go. Link watches as Rhett bounds happily down the path and gets into the passenger side. His cheeks are just a little red.

“What was that?”

Rhett shifts in his seat, ducking his head as if to dodge Link’s question. When he realises Link won’t drive off without an answer, he huffs out a sigh.

“It’s National Kissing Day, man.”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s romantic.”

Link has to bark out a laugh, as he slides the stick shift into gear and moves off. “It’s ridiculous, is what it is.”

A glance at his friend tells him Rhett is on the defensive, his chest puffed out as he looks out the window. “You didn’t kiss Christy this morning on your way out?”

“I did. I always do. I don’t need a day to kiss my wife, Rhett.”

“Yeah, well…” Rhett’s voice trails off into silence, ending his thought there.

The overnight clouds have begun to part, revealing the summer sky beyond. They drive away from the city, away from the grey and chemical smoke, and soon they’re met with sandy cliff-faces rising majestically from the skyline, bursts of foliage dotted in the crags. They reach the open plains – their shooting site for the day – driving through the production trailers and their crew, waving their hellos through the tinted windows as they make their way to the makeshift parking lot.

Link stops the car and begins to gather himself for another day of work, when Rhett places a hand on his forearm, giving him pause. He looks up to find Rhett’s eyes trained on him, something burning behind the dark of his pupils, and before Link can take another breath, Rhett’s got his fingers tight on his jaw and he’s pulling Link toward him, leaning forward himself, and he’s got his lips on Link’s, timid but insistent, smooth and soft against the scratch of his beard. Stunned, Link lets his instincts take over, parting his own lips and letting Rhett’s through. And just like that, they’re making out like a couple of teenagers, terrified of getting caught, racing against time.

Then as quickly as it started, Rhett pulls away, leaving Link hanging and confused and kind of… turned on. Rhett runs a hand through his styled coif, impossibly collected for what just happened. He’s trying, but he fails to keep the smugness from showing, the satisfaction plastered all over his stupid face.

Link’s about to break the silence with something other than his own heavy breathing – _what do you even say after something like_ that _?_ – when Rhett swings his door open.

“Happy National Kissing Day, Link.”

And just like that, he’s out and the door’s closed, and it’s as if nothing happened at all.

Link lets himself smile, as he watches Rhett walk away.

He gets it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think what happened next was [this lil snap](http://graveyard-whistler.tumblr.com/post/147006831325/realrhettlink-snapchat-july-6-2016). Boyfriends until the end. Hurhur.


End file.
